


Distract Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Trichotillomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Y/N,” Spencer said exasperatedly, grabbing her hands from the sides of her head and gently returning them to her side, “I love you, and I know you might not want to hear it, but I think you need a higher dosage of the clomipramine.”

Shakily, she returned her hands to her legs, grabbing the fabric for something to do with her hands. “I know,” she muttered, leaning backwards into the couch and rubbing her hands against the rough denim. “I just thought I was on the correct dosage and now it feels like I’m not. I just want this to stop.” She raised her right hand back toward her head, but caught herself, returning it back down to the couch. “I don’t want to end up like before.”

Prior to being prescribed the clomipramine, Y/N had a severe case of trichotillomania - to the point where she ended up with what’s called the “Friar Tuck” presentation, with a large chunk of her hair being pulled from the back of her scalp. It had been humiliating and the fact was she couldn’t control it, so she’d gone through some cognitive behavioral therapy and been prescribed the clomipramine just a few months ago. “I know you don’t,” he replied, “Which is why you need to pay attention to the signs. Obviously, your current dose isn’t working; it’s completely natural. That was only the first dose you were prescribed. Many people have to experiment with dosage before they find out what works for them.”

A tear fell from her eye as she continued to pick at the kneecap of her jeans. “I know. I just want this to be under control.” In order to keep herself from pulling at her hair or picking her skin, which was her natural inclination, she would either pick at her clothes or use something else to get rid of her nervous energy.

“Come here,” Spencer said, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. “It will be under control. It sucks, but you just need to work at it. Take this instead for now.” Reaching behind him, he grabbed a the Fidget Cube he’d just bought her; it started as a kickstarter project, and it was an amazing piece of work.

With a small smile, she took it, using the clicker aspect of the cube. It kept her hands the most occupied. “Just keep doing that for now,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Switch sides every so often. The clicker, the presser, the buttons, the switch - use it all so you don’t get bored. When you get bored, your mind wanders and when your mind wanders, those beautiful hands travel back up to your hair.”

Her smile widened at his compliment and she switched from the clicking side to the button, pressing the button at lightning speed. “I’ll call the doctor tomorrow,” she said, her anxiety rising at the thought of going to the doctor again. “I hate it, but I’ll do it.”

“Good,” he said, pushing her forward slightly and massaging her back. “You’re gonna be okay,” he smoothed. “It’s just going to take some more tweaking to get the medication at the right dosage. But I’ll be here through it all, and if you want I can go with you to any appointments you have.”

“Really?” she asked, turning around and kneeling in between his legs.

With some pressure at the small of her back, she leaned into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. “Of course,” he mumbled into her hair, which was growing back well after everything that happened. “If you want me to, I’m there.”

“I love you,” she spoke against his neck. “Will you come with me tomorrow then?” She leaned up as he nodded. Nervous didn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling at this moment. Petrified was a better word. Petrified that the doctor might not up her dosage. Petrified that she’d be this way for the rest of her life. Petrified that if she was, Spencer eventually wouldn’t be able to take it and leave her. She was just all around petrified. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. 

Placing the cube down on the table, she pressed her lips to his, wondering if another kind of distraction would keep her anxiety down. “Is kissing an adequate substitute for the cube? Keep me occupied?” she chuckled. Slowly, Spencer lifted his hand to the side of her face, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

“I think that would be an adequate substitute…in my medical opinion at least,” he laughed, probing her mouth with the tip of his tongue. “If you want, I can distract you until you fall asleep.”

“In the bedroom?” she smiled. “Sans clothes? Because I would enjoy that. Distract me.”

Before getting up from the couch, he wrapped her legs around his waist so he could carry her inside. “Then I will distract away.”


End file.
